


We Are Girlfriends

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I love this ship, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught and situps....that's about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Girlfriends

It's been a week since Waverly had ambushed Nicole at the police station and jumped her. And what a fantastic week it has been. The two stole light kisses every chance they got, always looking forward to the next one.

Nicole was currently doing situps in the empty police station, the others having gone wherever they go after there done work. Waverly was sitting on her feet, kinda like you do during gym class in school, and watching the officer come up and go back down. Whenever she came up, she gave Waverly a massive smile that she swore could melt the glaciers and cause a flood. Waverly was looking at Nicole with hearts in her eyes, or that's what it felt like to Waverly. It also must have felt like that to Nicole, cause when she came back up....she pecked her on the lips and went back down without missing a beat.

Waverly opened her mouth, a small whine escaping, which earned a chuckle from Nicole. "What was that for?" Waverly asked, her cheeks apple red. "Well, we are girlfriends.....are we not?" Nicole asked. Waverly tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "I don't know. Are we?" She asked. Nicole paused, resting on her shoulders. Her eyes gazed into Waverly's, like she could see through her very being. "Do you want to be?" She asked, passing the ball into Waverly's court. Much like a week ago, when Nicole grabbed her scarf and pulled there faces inches away from each other. She left the important bit to Waverly, making sure it's what she wanted. 

Waverly nodded and smiled, "Yes. Yes, we are girlfriends." She answered. "Great." Nicole replied, then resumed doing her situps.

Waverly drew small circles on Nicole's knees. "And since we are girlfriends....that means I can do this." Waverly said, throwing herself over Nicole's knees, landing on top of her and then proceeded to kiss her senseless.

It was safe to say that Nicole didn't get in any more situps that night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first things first
> 
> I SHIP WAYHAUGHT SO MUCH!!!!! 
> 
> now that that's out of the way, let me know what ya think.....expect more WayHaught fics if I can think of stuff for them =D


End file.
